Remembering the Unforgotten
by Ponta Pie
Summary: Movie: When being held hostage by the Decepticons, the normal rules never apply. When you stay with them too long, chaotic events begin sinking into your life slowly, corrupting your mind, so much so that your sense of reality is long gone.
1. The Black Parade

Disclaimer: Transformers has its copyrights and I'm not producing any money off of this story. The series and movies belong to their respective companies and it's obvious that I'm not in anyway involved with them. Original characters are either involved with me, or are a part of other fiction stories out in this site, and I've received direct permission to use them. I also do not own any songs that may be placed here. Please enjoy the story.

**"Remembering the Unforgotten"  
**___Luce e Buio: __Piece #1_

**Chapter 1  
**_The Black Parade_

* * *

The epitome of excitement screamed out around the dark night. Bright lights, firecrackers, and shouts of exhilaration celebrated the night in bliss. Crowds swarmed around the brightly colored floats and watched the firecrackers explode in the air. With people wildly waving their glow sticks around as they shoved others out of the way, it was a surprise that everybody hadn't fallen in a domino effect.

Somewhere in the rambunctious area, an Apache helicopter flew over the massive amounts of people. Surprisingly enough, _no one was in the flyer's seat_.

**/Initiate attack. Mission: capture more humans./**

**/Understood, after _he_ is revived, Megatron will rule the Decepticons once again. Launching the attack Soundwave./**

Apparently, the connection was cut off as the Apache swooped down over the horde. It began to hover dangerously low and soon, its parts shifted in an abnormal way.

Then the bullets would begin to fly.

* * *

Running through the streets and spending cash was fun, Piper Somoon had decided. Brown, almost amber colored eyes brightened with excitement. An awfully cheerful expression consumed the woman's face. Inky bangs were swept to the side, just covering her right eyebrow. A hand ran through incredibly neat and long strands of black and orange.

"Piper, wait up; you know that I can't keep up easily, especially in this crowd!"

A scrawny girl with wide spectacles caught up with her, and Piper simply gave a kind, yet slightly creepy grin. The girl –Martha looked disappointed and annoyed, but seemed to timid to say anything about it out loud.

"Well let's go then, I swear I'll stay with you this time. You should enjoy this too you know, it's not everyday that we get a vacation 'cause of school," Piper evenly spoke.

Reaching out, the dark haired girl grasped the tips of Martha's fingers as she dragged her through the thickening crowd, making sure not to lose her, because she had a feeling that her teacher would kill her if she did.

She and her classmates were on a school trip for the orchestra and band, seeing that they would have to perform, the teachers decided to let the students stay and have fun for a while, stunning most of the student body. Clearly the buddy system was involved when going out in large crowds, even if a teacher was around, which was why both Martha _and_ Piper kept an eye out for their teacher's head every ten minutes. If anyone got lost well, that's what the police were for and they'd gone over where the hotel was, besides, it wasn't even a mile away.

Finally finding an open spot after dragging Martha around in circles, Piper sat down on a rock and closed her eyes, covering up her light brown eyes. Then she sipped on her milkshake as her chest heaved up and down, happy for the cool sensation that flowed down her throat.

Beside her, Martha panted loudly, luckily for both of them; the rock was fairly big and fit the both of their bottoms perfectly, though it wasn't as comfortable as a bench. Even at sixteen years old, the two girls weren't built for stamina and endurance, which was why they chose ensemble.

Looking up, the bespectacled girl narrowed her eyes and nudged the girl wearing the spaghetti strap top who sat alongside her.

"Why would an air force helicopter be hovering above us?" Martha asked passively, a nervous tint in her voice.

"Huh, it's probably just looking out for crimes or some other crap. You know how those guys get in big crowds, one person could go missing and no one would notice," she lazily replied without even glimpsing up.

Her face scrunched up and paled at the thought of innocent people getting snatched off the road.

"Don't say those horrible things! You're scaring me!"

Smiling widely, she shut up and they sat together in a comfortable silence, despite their many differences and Piper's oddities. Piper had been fidgeting with one of the three clips on her side swept bangs when she paused, something stopping her from moving an inch.

_CRASH_

Eyes widened as they saw and heard the meshing of gears, the screeching of metal crushing metal, and saw the wires that probed out of… that _thing's_ body. One thing they knew though was that it wasn't a helicopter anymore. Standing on the ground was a robotic being, from what they could observe anyway.

Piper and Martha were forced to clutch their ears when clicks and screeches came from the 'copter. Still, the noises had rhythm, as well as pauses and a tone, just like a human did when they spoke.

"What the _hell_ is that thing!?" Piper screamed fearfully as gore filled images raced through her head.

"I-I-I…"

She stood still as her friend seemed to have broken in front of her. Leaning over, Piper shook Martha roughly by the shoulders. Of all the times to have a mental breakdown, the timid girl cracked in the middle of an attack by giant robots. However, Piper couldn't stop her hands from trembling under the pressure and fear, she wasn't a hero, and she hated pain, so how could she ever save someone? When Martha's eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell limp in her arms, the Asian began to panic. Remembering health and all the other shit they had to take in class, she pressed her ear to the frail girl's heart and sighed in relief to hear the erratic heartbeat beginning to slow into a healthy pace.

Glancing up, she saw beams of plasma energy fly by, destroying buildings and most likely killing innocents. Her eyes darted over to the crowd, trying to find her teacher in all the panic. Vague thoughts were only processed in her mind now. She harshly bit the inside of her cheek when her teacher was no where in plain site. It was obvious that Mrs. Foster would be evacuating the other students.

_Hide. Run. Avoid. Stay. Protect. _

With those thoughts running through her head, she hid behind the rock, following nothing else but instinct now. Dragging Martha along with her, she sat quietly, hand pressed against her mouth to keep from throwing up the milkshake she'd been drinking. Peeking from behind one of the sharp edges of the rock, she felt her chest heave up and down faster.

…If that robot didn't kill her, a heart attack would!

The destruction out there was chilling. Fire; burning buildings, people running, screams filled the air. Destroyed cars littered the floors along with broken glass, post lamps, and rubble. Ash and smoke appeared to be a part of the air now. It was like something of a horror movie. No. This was reality. People were going to die and one of those people might be her.

Trying her luck, Piper snuck out further to meet the eye of the one causing all this chaos. A red visor, silver and black plates of metal were only some of the things she noted. Wires probed and the blades of what used to be a part of the chopper was attached to his back. On its arm was a cannon, and by using it, tens of hundreds would die.

Swallowing her fear, she stood and looked out more, almost completely unhidden. Clinging to her uncomfortably was her tank top, as she tried to see more of what was happening.

What Piper saw stunned her completely. A person, no, three people were in its hands. Jaw threatening to fall to the ground, she hurried over to Martha and slapped the unconscious girl's cheek lightly.

"C'mon, wake up dude! This isn't a time for you to nap on me!"

Letting out a groan, the shorter girl's eyes snapped open and she grabbed her head tightly.

"P-P-P-Piper, giant r-r-robot, attacking!" Her voice squeaked.

Sighing in frustration, slapped her lightly again, then pulled her up, dragging her along, muttering indistinguishable words that sounded like "run away" and "let's get out of here".

Dodging multiple objects along the way, Piper kept a vice grip on Martha's arm, afraid that she would get lost. Hell, she didn't know if a second or an hour passed from when the attack started.

"Pipe, you're hurting me…"

It was obvious; she'd dug her nails into her skin for damn sakes! Releasing the helpless girl's arm –which she had started rubbing straight away- she stood still, trying, and failing to ignore the burning sensation in her legs. At this rate, Piper knew that the muscles in her legs would be strained, especially since they hadn't gotten very far away from the robot.

"_He_ is waiting for you Vortex, how long does it take to find some decent humans!?"

English, pure, understandable, blessed English. Unfortunately, the words that had came from the newly arrived bulldozer, and he seemed to be a friend of the damn chopper. Not to mention the words were rough and metallic, filling the poor girl with fear. Next to her, Martha was predictably shivering and gawking at the robots.

"You try finding one then, _Rampage_," the chopper –_Vortex_ snapped back.

"Fine! Ah-HA!"

Aw no. Their eyes –or whatever their eyes were called- had met. She could swear that it grinned.

In less than a moment, she'd been picked up, claws had wrapped around her waist (which was probably amazingly tiny to him) and thrust into the air. When instincts had caught up to her, she gripped fearfully onto the metal hank, jaw almost hanging off it's hinges as she let out a loud string of shrieking curses. Short roars and clashes of metal shut her up quickly as tears blurred her vision.

"Human, shut up, and you'll live… for now anyways."

_She was in a shit load of trouble. Crap. Damn. Bastard._

It was useless to struggle; the son of a bitch didn't even have to say that for her to know. With a heavy heart she lied limp, wanting to kick, scream, feel the comfort of her family, but that seemed so far away now.

Tears slipped out and fell down her cheeks as her vocal cords attempted to force down her screams. All that escaped her lips were strained breaths. Faintly, her friend's screaming, desperate calls could be heard, but a respond wouldn't come. Piper simply couldn't scream anymore.

Martha's yells were becoming fainter. Her head throbbed and soon, she saw black.

* * *

The girl's head dropped, her hair falling, splitting at her neck. Her eyelids slowly snapped shut.

She had fainted.

Rampage simply grinned, happy that he wouldn't have to deal with any human annoyances. He knew that she was alive, otherwise, he would've simply tossed her away and pick up a new human. A maniacal grin spread across his face. How he wished he could crush and blast all the insects surrounding him.

**/Hurry up! The Autobots are coming and we're outnumbered!/** Vortex hissed through a private communication line.

**/I can easily take them out!/** Rampage protested as he picked up another human.

"Just hand them over and crush those Auto-slaggers! At least distract them until I've gone!" Vortex said outloud.

In the distance, a yellow Camaro sped up to the disaster area, followed by a huge, black GMC Topkick. Once again, clashing metal could be heard as bulky mechs stood threateningly against the bulldozer.

"Rampage, what have you slagging Decepticons done now!?" The Topkick truck questioned irritably as one of his cannons began charging up with bright blue energy.

"That's none of your concern _Ironhide_," Ramage spat the name as if it were a curse.

"It is our concern, especially when you're terrorizing the humans!" The Camaro retorted with a weak voice.

"Humans are nothing but _disgusting,_ filthy _insects_! They don't even deserve to be in our presence, they are _inferior_!" Rampage shouted over the screams of hundreds.

The former car lunged at Rampage as the one called Ironhide shot at the fiend. Hanging on his arms, where what appeared to be the rotating tracks from the 'dozer. Unfortunately, it seemed that the two whip-like tracks on his arms could be used as weapons, swinging them around and skillfully striking at the two robots.

"Bumblebee, hit the fragged up glitch already!!" Ironhide shouted.

Bumblebee did just that, punching Rampage right in the optic, where they rolled over on the ground, crushing many cars as they battled it out. More rubble littered the floors, hell; the black roads could barely be seen anymore.

Punches were fiercely thrown, Rampage attacking at Bumblebee's optics, trying to grasp at his neck. On the other hand, the shorter mech was throwing harsh jabs at the other's chest. The black mech began shooting at Rampage, attempting to get a clear shot.

The town was almost cleared of pedestrians now, but the explosions could probably be seen for miles. A mysterious glint of happiness filled the black mech's optics as he shot at the Decepticon, vaguely muttering things like, "Decepticon menace" and "glitch-head".

Finally, Bumblebee seemed to have enough as his arm transformed, forming a plasma cannon as it charged up around where the human heart would be, blasting a hole through the area. Rampage fell to the floor, twitching violently, jerking this way and that, before falling still as sparks erupted from his form.

"We have to tell Prime about this."

Bumblebee could only nod in his acknowledgement.

* * *

He had seen everything. He knew what was coming. If _his_ plan succeeded, the leader of the Decepticons might just rise again. As long as that moronic buffoon Starscream didn't interfere, everything would play out just as planned. It would only be a matter of time before he got his revenge on the Witwicky boy.

Unfortunately, Primus wasn't always the one to play fair and safe...

Sometimes, the All-Spark twisted fate as well…

What would come next? The vehicle in the shadows didn't know about what would come, and how it would make and entrance for itself.

* * *

*takes a deep breath* Holy cow, that took a lot out of me! Well, here it is guys, a re-written version of my old story, except it's taking a different course in plot. I'll be placing some '09 references in here, so for all you people who've seen the movie, try to spot them out! A lot of mystery in this chapter, uh huh. All I ask is for a few reviews and I hope to recieve them. Hope that Rose, Jade, and Lala are happy when I include their characters in here. I'll be pained to put them through misery, as we all know that that's what the D-Cons are best at. Well, Piper out.

Please review~ XD


	2. School Days

Disclaimer: Transformers has its copyrights and I'm not producing any money off of this story. The series and movies belong to their respective companies and it's obvious that I'm not in anyway involved with them. Original characters are either involved with me, or are a part of other fiction stories out in this site, and I've received direct permission to use them. I also do not own any songs that may be placed here. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_School Days_

* * *

All was well in Tranquility High School. Two particular teenagers named Sam and Mikaela, glanced at the clock above them with an eager eye, only to drop down in defeat a few seconds later. _Scritch, scratch._ Pencils moved lazily, eagerly, and even in-between. Being the last period of the day, it was no wonder that the clock was incredibly interesting at the moment.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

Oh how Sam wished he could throw his books and pencils at the clock above him. It was irritating him to no end!! His fingers embedded themselves deeply into his poor, already pounding skull. Looking across the room, he spotted his girlfriend Mikaela, who was a bit better off than he was.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Mikaela glanced up at the clock, only to sigh in frustration. Biting on her nerves, she tried to listen to the teacher that seemed to be oblivious to the fact that half the kids were almost asleep or not even paying attention at all. Mrs. Magee could be considered one of the most boring teachers in Tranquility High, and she was unfortunately one of their math teachers. Slowly and sloppily, Mikaela copied the notes on the blackboard down, feeling bored and miserable.

Sam was almost one hundred percent sure that his friend Miles was sleeping on his desk. It was regrettable that he wasn't able to spend as much time with his friend anymore.

3…2…1…

An explosive sound burned throughout the halls and the students expressed their joy in many ways. Sighs of relief, shouts of satisfaction, and bright faces filled the classrooms as well as the halls. Sam and Mikaela locked eyes, both expressions ecstatic. Quickly, they jumbled their books and papers together and rushed out the door, following the crowd of people who wished to avoid their lessons. Deep in the swarm of kids, a few disheartened faces could be seen, most likely because they had been given detentions.

Storming past the door, the two teenagers intertwined their hands and ran toward a yellow Camaro.

"_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do"_

"Hey 'Bee!" Sam grinned as the doors opened themselves.

"What's up 'Bee?" Mikaela also greeted.

Surprisingly, the black striped car revved his engine in response. Soon, the two eighteen year olds were sitting in the black leather seats of the impressive car. Now most people would wonder what a boy like Sam would be doing with an incredible car like the one he was in now.

Only two words could truthfully answer that question. Mission City. Government officials had tried to cover up suspicion by claiming that it was simply all a terrorist bombing, but the people who had been there, running, screaming, _dying_, knew better, Sam and Mikaela especially. When Bumblebee had offered to become their guardian and stay with them, it had changed their lives from normal, to exhilarating.

"Hey Bee, you're being kinda' quiet, is something wrong?" Mikaela asked, breaking the still and awkward silence that had managed to fill the car.

An expectant pause followed before the radio suddenly turned on.

"_On March 18__th__, it seems that some terrorists set bombs throughout a parade. Many were injured, many also claiming to have seen 'aliens'. The people who saw these so-called 'aliens', claimed that they took some people away. A similar occurrence was heard of in Mission City, and it seems that they've seen some 'aliens' in that event also. Are these events connected in some way? Is the public right about-" _

Cue the government's changing program comment.

Her hand already cupped over her mouth as she stared at the dashboard, completely wide-eyed.

"Holy shit 'Bee! I thought that we were home free man! I mean, Megatron's gone, the All-Spark's gone, so why are they still terrorizing us!?"

A sigh filled the room, a habit Bumblebee had picked up from the humans he had become so attached to and spent so much time with.

Sam seemed to realize something as his eyes enlarged as well. "That's why you were so scratched up then," he muttered softly.

"So what, they're suddenly taking humans now?" Mikaela asked.

"**It seems so,"** Bumblebee responded through the radio. **"Ironhide and I saw Decepticons who weren't involved in Mission City, they might have landed only a few days ago, but it seems that this plan of theirs has been in progress before they had landed."**

"Who are they 'Bee?" Sam questioned.

"**Vortex and Rampage. Ratchet seems sure that there are many more that will be coming though. We've also taken care of Rampage already." **

He let a breath of air go past his suddenly chapped lips. Silence quickly filled out the car once more.

Mikaela decided to speak as the tension became suffocating. "What is Optimus going to do?"

"**Optimus will do all in his power to get the human back. He'll be telling us what he has planned when we get to the outlook." **

Concern and dread fell upon the teenagers as their hearts sank. The war wasn't over. Now, they weren't sure that it would ever be.

* * *

The only thing they could do was watch as the green scenery and roads passed them by.

Opened in front of her, was a notebook full of doodles and sketches. Living in Tranquility for her whole life lead her to believe that there wasn't much for her there, seeing that nothing happened there. Slowly, she chewed on the metal piece of her pencil while she gazed out the window of the bright yellow bus.

Leiana Ramirez Grey had dark brown eyes, matching the deep brown color of her thick and long hair. Countless untamed curls dropped around her, all held back by a black headband. Her skin was obviously tanned, holding a bit of a darker shade. Gliding through the sketches, her hand moved quickly and swiftly, and at times, her nose scrunched up in irritation, making the freckles sprinkled above her nose more pronounced.

The bus slowed to a stop and the door opened. Closing her notebook and grabbing her bag, she stepped out of the bus, ignoring all the horrible looks sent her way. Nasty jeers, glares, and raspberries were blown Leiana's way. With her head up high, the seventeen year old girl stepped out of the bus, backpack slung over her shoulder and notebook tucked snugly under her arm.

Placed in front of Leiana was a large dojo with a plastic sign on the door. An enormous poster board had both English and Chinese on it and the words written on it said, "Xiang Martial Arts Dojo." Also, the words "CLOSED" were clearly embedded on the piece of laminated paper. Two fingers roughly grabbed the sign.

"Well, better go inside before Mr. Chan starts slapping me in the freaking head again. _Viejo maldito_," the girl muttered irritably.

Flipping the sign over, the Spanish girl slumped into an unladylike posture and slid the shoji screen open dejectedly, wondering all the while how her life turned into what it was today. However, a feeling of peace caressed her as she entered the wide and empty room. Well…besides the irritated looking, old, Chinese man holding a cup of tea and giving the teen a fierce glare.

"_Oh shit!" _

"Leiana! You are late! The floors need to be cleaned you foolish girl! Make me some decent tea as well!"

The short Chinese man slapped the poor girl upside the head, wiping the nervous look off her face and replacing it with an equally annoyed one.

"You old _cabra_! Jeez! I'll get started!"

After letting out a loud huff, Leiana exited the room and slid the door shut behind her.

Her life was average. Nothing really happened in Tranquility now that she really thought about it. Leiana was feisty, stubborn, and hard-headed. More specifically, she was classified as a tomboy. People in her school thought of her as strange because of her tendencies. Nowadays, Leiana wondered if she even _had_ any friends.

Quietly, the teapot beside her sizzled and boiled. Walking over to the cupboard, she took out two cups, carefully turning off the stove and pouring the tea.

Suddenly, her mind drifted to her father, she wondered how he was doing on his business trip. Their relationship had thinned very much, especially after her mother got into a spat with him. Uncle Fig had been quite peeved when he had heard about the fight that transpired between his sister and brother in-law. Leiana herself had stormed upstairs when she first heard the spark of anger and wanted to scream, shout, or grab one of Fig's snipers and take it for a spin, anything to be free of the tension that had filled the room on that day. …But that was three months ago.

Carefully, she carried the tray outside, her expression clearly unhappy. When Leiana's and Mr. Chan's eyes met, the short man knew that something was wrong. As he accepted his tea, his eyes followed the expression on her face suspiciously.

"Leiana, you should be cleanin the floors already! Hurry up!"

The least he could do to help the miserable girl would be to make sure that she didn't think about what made her so angry and depressed.

"I'll get to it!" Leiana's exasperated voice shouted.

"You need fresh air! Go sweep the doorway!" Mr. Chan ordered with his thick accent.

"Wha-? _Dios_! You slave driver!" He glared. "I'm going, I'm going!"

After retrieving the broom from the closet, Leiana hastily walked outside. Sucking in a breath of air, she exhaled quickly. She had had a stressful day. She really wanted to scream. It seemed that everyone at Tranquility High was trying to pick on her, it was worse than the week before. Frustration was boiling within her and it wouldn't be long before she burst. Stress was also becoming a daily ingredient in her life; she was so close to collage and her father also caused some concern.

…Sometimes, she really just hated her life.

A growl escaped her lips. Another intake of air. Fiercely, she swept the ground, dust flying this way and that.

Trees were everywhere. The whole area was covered with greenery, there were even some stalks of bamboo growing here and there. Most would be calmed by the peaceful and serene view. Ms. Grey was not.

She threw her broom down and punched the post behind her, only wincing slightly as her rage gnawed away at her. Lifting her fist from the wooden post, she rubbed at it absentmindedly, feeling some of the fire fade away.

A grin crossed her face.

"Leiana! You better be sweeping or I will hit you with that broom!"

The grin fell and a pout filled its place. Looking up at the sky, she watched as an F-22 Raptor passed the sky. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was going on lately? First crazy stories about Mission City and now military jets were casually passing by in the sky?

Leiana grumbled as she swept the dusty floor, having become slightly bitchy after being vaguely reminded of her school.

"Foolish girl, bring me my tea!"

* * *

Victim Martha Ellis clutched the soft pillow near her heart. Tears slithered down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the hotel wall in front of her. Her frail hands covered her eyes as she wept helplessly. Still pale from the night before, she wouldn't take a step out of her room, so continuously, someone else had to bring up food for her.

Maladroitly she wiped the tears from her sickly pale face and sniffled as she overheard the hullabaloo taking place behind the wooden door that was off to the side.

"_What the hell are we gonna do now huh? You're the notorious student council member, you should know ya' prick!"_

"_At least three people from our school were taken, what's going to happen now?"_

"_It's obvious that the teach' can't do shit, she's freaking out man. Look at that Marta' girl, she's pretty much useless 'da way she is now, cryin' over that Pie-pa' girl."_

Her fingers dug into the pillow even more, close to ripping holes in them. Liquid leaked more rapidly from her eyes as she heard her classmates speak. All she wanted was some piece and quiet, or for her friend to come back. The poor girl's stomach spun uncomfortably. Sweat clung to her forehead as she whimpered and drew her knees to her chest.

Short blonde hair was ruffled and clung to her skin. Cheeks were flushed with worry.

It was a pitiful sight.

"Come back Piper, come back... Don't die, you can't be dead, you're Piper," she whimpered.

Oddly enough, it seemed that the sky couldn't even cry for her, the sun shined through, bringing horrid amounts of heat everywhere.

Martha couldn't help but look out the window and scowl through her puffy eyes.

Piper had always hated it when there was too much sunshine and now, she hated the sun for shining so brightly.

Cold, desperate eyes found something in the corner of their view. It was a cop car, but the question was what it was doing there.

She watched it drive up to the curve and stop there. Even from the ninth floor, she could feel… _something_ coming from the car.

The car didn't _appear_ out of place, there were a multitude of other police cars surrounding the building, along with many news reporters. Actually, in addition to Piper, about four to six others were taken.

Martha was almost sure that another was taken from her high school, but she wasn't sure about that. Still, her thoughts only focused on Piper, it wasn't like she had many friends after her eighth grade.

As she gazed out the window, she noted how the police car strayed from the group of authorities below.

Straining her eyes, she still couldn't sight the driver in the cop car. It irked her. The doctor had come in an hour or so ago, and he had told her that she was emotionally unstable.

Now she was still silently trying to calm down.

Really though, she was still wondering if the cop car was a figment of her imagination. Maybe whatever thoughts she had were all fake. Maybe Piper disappearing was all a fake. Maybe, Piper was playing a prank on her!

A small giggle escaped her lips at the thought, and tears began to fall more rapidly.

…Was it all a sham?

…Was she really gone?

…What was right, and what was wrong?

…Martha didn't know anymore…

* * *

Spanish Translations:

_viejo maldito: _Damn old man

_cabra: _Goat

_Dios:_ God

Hopefully these translations are right! ^^; Well, I hope that this chapter is satisfactory! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this! Trust me, there will be more Decepticon and Autobot activity the next chapter. You'll also learn more of Leiana and/or Piper. This chapter was sort of late because of all the events going on in my life. I'll post a journal about it soon on Deviant Art. Speaking of Deviant Art, check out this _**wonderfully gorgeous **_picture that Lecidre drew of Piper! Run over and visit the site and if you have time (and a DeviantArt account) leave a nice comment. XD

Piper: http :// lecidre. deviantart. Com /art / OC – Piper – Somoon - 137637883

Remove the spaces and review~ Hope you enjoyed~


	3. Emergency

Disclaimer

Transformers has its copyrights and I'm not producing any money off of this story. The series and movies belong to their respective companies and it's obvious that I'm not in anyway involved with them. Original characters are either involved with me, or are a part of other fiction stories out in this site, and I've received direct permission to use them. I also do not own any songs that may be placed here. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Emergency_

_Silence…_

_Unconsciousness…_

Broken and torn, the lifeless puppet lie crumpled on the steel floor. Hair appearing dull and disorderly as grease and dirt clung evenly to it. Skin was faded and washed out, pale from the lack of nourishment and the sun. Scratches and cuts blemished her arms and legs, not to severe, but still able to become infected. The tie dyed spaghetti strap she wore was ruined with grass stains and dust. As she lied in her awkward position, a vast shadow fell over her small frame.

A shiver racked through her. Quickly, her eyes snapped open and she hissed through her teeth in pain. Slowly, she attempted to prop herself up, only to fall flat on her back and send daggers of pain through her back.

Various thoughts began to shoot through her head. Where was she? Who kidnapped her? Where were her classmates? What was the date? How long had she been unconscious? What about her mother? Did she know that she was missing? What about Martha, what happened to her after she blacked out?

Soon enough, a headache started to seep its way into Piper's head. The only thing she could do was lie on her side until the mist in front of her eyes faded.

Bars. Those were the first things that came into view. Steel, parallel bars surrounded her. With incredible effort, she stood and walked over to the bars, slumped over as she wrapped her fingers around the cylinder pieces of metal.

An animal. That was the feeling. She felt like a caged animal, trapped and alone, confined to a demeaning box. Tears prickled her eyes and Piper used the side of her filthy wrist to quickly wipe them away. Still, a whimper escaped her lips.

_Don't cry. Crying shows weakness. _

Putting on a straight face, she stood and glanced past the bars. What she saw shocked and disturbed her.

Trapped in cages, a huge amount of people, probably from all over the world, were trapped in cages, one or two people in each one. At least half of them were out cold, at least from what Piper could see, but the people who were awake though, they were the most unsettling.

Curled up, they attempted to make themselves as miniscule as possible, and surprisingly enough, they were succeeding. Bangs were under their eyes from the lack of sleep, yet their eyes were wide open, darting from side to side, searching for something that wasn't there. Though gazing into their eyes would show horror, fear, paranoia, and mental insanity. It was a frightening sight as they muttered to themselves and rocked back and forth.

Food was set in front of all of them, but it was untouched. Abnormal indeed.

Shifting into an odd position, Piper found herself starring at an entrance, an entrance way to large to belong to a human. It was at least forty feet tall, slightly larger than the… _creatures_ that had captured her.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" She whispered to herself.

Light brown eyes filled with anger, fear, sorrow, and other muddled emotions. What would they gain from capturing humans? Nothing added up.

Staring at the loaf of bread placed next to her, she ripped a piece off of it and shoved it down her throat, despite the fact that her gagging reflex kicked in. Instinct drove her to eat, to survive. Still, she felt sick to her stomach, and eating only made it worse.

For once, Piper couldn't bring herself to relax…

* * *

"**How are the humans?"**

"They're fine sir. After a few days they'll be ready to begin." Harsh grinding metal met the question.

"**Excellent Scavenger, make sure Barricade arrives on time, I would like to speak with him."**

"Yes _sir_."

The connection faded into static, finally ending with a blank screen.

Gears whirled; the room was soon filled with the sound of air being released, echoing a human sigh. The room would've shocked any human. Gigantic screens and thick multi-colored wires littered the floors. It was a pit full of snakes, slithering over the wintry, gray floors.

Frightening, _chilling_.

As he sharply exited the room, small tremors followed his steps.

…He would have to check on the humans since no one else was around. It wasn't like Starscream would suddenly arrive and decide to baby the earth fleshbags…

* * *

Her eyes fluttered shut. The image her eyes projected began to blur. It was as if something had gone wrong with her eyes and she was becoming blind.

Piper's head spun irritably. _Hell, what did I do to deserve this? Sure, I tortured my cousins a bit, but I didn't kill them damn it!_

Karma hated her. That was it. Everything had been normal; she'd been on a freaking field trip!

Her toes curled and her nails began to claw into her skull as her curiosity and fury grew. She jumped as she heard a sharp noise that came from the incredibly large, metal sliding door.

Unfortunately, what she saw forced her to go into shock. Slowly, she stepped backwards, her back pressing against the back of her cell as the rest of the people let out gasps, squeaks, and some screams of fright.

A snarl echoed off the closed space in the room, causing a sudden silence.

Piper covered her mouth as Goosebumps covered her arms. The murky darkness and dusty, new paint smell that drizzled over the room didn't help matters as tears shimmered down her face once more. Releasing a hand and moving it through her oily hair, she flinched and muffled a scream as sinful amber eyes flashed through the bars. Light brown eyes followed each and every chrome seam on the monster's silver face, tainted by the colors of blood, jealousy, and the orchid.

Loathsomely, it _glared_.

"_Fleshling_, if you value your life, you will not scream infuriatingly as the other meat bag femmes of your species of have done."

All Piper could do was stiffly nod and reflect the glare he gave with her foggy vision.

"…Damn bastard, why kidnap me? What value do I have to you?" She hissed quietly.

Immediately, a flash of amusement sparked passed his eyes. _Amusing fleshy._ She was horribly frightened, she wasn't fooling anyone, and it seemed that she had read her emotions as well. Tears were forcibly whipped away and shot him a wavering glare, but as soon as the amusement came, it was gone in an instant. He knew his job, and he would have to carry out what he was asked to do.

Three fingered, shoveled hands reached out and unlocked the door with a beam of transparent vermillion light that had shot out of his optics.

Hands that had recently been clasped over her mouth were now gripping her arms and her nails dug into skin, leaving deep indentations in her "olive" toned complexion. After a couple of seconds, a light _click_ reached her ears.

Piper shrank as a hand much more enormous than her own stature creped closer and closer to her body, as if to surround her petite stature and squeeze the life out of her. Racking her frame was a shiver as she thought of the terrifying, gory ways it would be able to kill her. Back already against the tightly enclosed cage, there would be no way to escape her captor.

Ironic that death and family never ran through her mind like it was always said to in movies and novels. It seems that a quick death merely triggered reactions to run or die. Only cluttered chaos and instinct, telling her to run as her heart slammed into her ribcage, as sweat covered her brow, and as her lungs seemed to be close to exploding from the pressures of stress.

After what seemed like an eternity, Piper could feel a constricting metal grip around her waist. The five senses that she'd been gifted with in birth seemed to have been numbed as nothing registered in her mind except for one sense. Touch. Sensation of steel around her waist wasn't what she thought it would be.

It was cold, truth be told, but it was warmer that the frosty bite that would claw at her exposed organ when it was winter.

Still, she was in a mechanic being's iron grip. Reality hit her as her unfocused eyes gazed up at the face that probably would never be erased from her mind, forever hidden in the small corner of her brain labeled, "Worst Memories".

Hushed whimpers slipped out of Piper's lips as he brought her closer to eye level, ignoring the screams around him, telling him to let her go, to drop her, but oh, he had no intention of doing so.

Near Scavenger's shoulder appeared a miniature, crab-like being, Scalpel, or as the ones left in the Decepticon ranks called him, the Doctor.

Piper's eyes widened considerably as she gazed into angry red eyes. It chattered lightly and glanced at his counterpart.

A nod. Predictably, a screech arose in her throat as Scalpel leaped onto her face. Moans of pity were sounded because they already knew what she would now have to go through. Eyes grew wider then they ever could as her arms and legs struggled to escape the grip that held onto her so securely.

Piper could _feel_ it. Crawling around to the back of her neck, she felt a prick on her skin. Uncontrollably, she flung her arms out, kicked her legs furiously, and shook her head, _anything_ to make the _thing_ on her neck _go away_! Tears pricked at her eyes and quickly, Piper froze up, still as a post.

Digging into her skin, she could feel blood trickling. She gaped like a fish drowning in air. Her eyes remained wide and frightened. Skin was being torn and sliced open. On the back of her neck numbers were being carved. Rigid and numb, she could barely process any thoughts.

At the angle she was in, starring straight up at her captor's face, she thought she saw a flicker of mania, or was that sympathy? Pain was chewing at her brain, and Piper could do nothing except curl and uncurl her fists as she bit her lower lip.

A few more incomprehensible clicks came from behind and neck, and finally, she was free to whimper and cough. Her free hand quickly felt the back of her neck and she cried out when she felt uneven flesh and warm, moist blood.

Bringing her hand back around, she gasped as she saw her fingertips that were covered in blood and winced when stinging pain hit her.

_This is torture_…

Writhing in pain, Scavenger ignored this fact and placed her back in the cage, remaining silent to all the rioting around him. Human males screamed insults at him, and the human females screamed and sobbed, but Piper simply stayed silent, eyes wide, lower lip trembling, too traumatized to yell, to call for help, or to even _move_.

That was when Scavenger vaguely wondered why the rest of the other humans couldn't keep their filthy mouths shut like she was doing.

* * *

Optimus sighed. Stress clouded his CPU. He simply couldn't "put his finger" on why the Decepticons would start collecting random humans. There wasn't a single connection in religion, social class, or anything else besides the fact that none of them had been children!

Royal blue optics dimmed slightly at the prospect of never finding a solution to the incredibly grave troubles that were seemingly adding up and there weren't any solutions to any of the problems that he had.

"Megatron has been in the Laurentian Abyss long enough, so for what reason would the Decepticons have to take humans from their homes?"

His optics widened as he thought of a reason, a reason for all of this.

_The All-Spark fragment._

It was so simple! Now the question to answer was _why_ the Decepticons would want the fragments.

The most obvious reason would be to revive Megatron and the other Decepticons for revenge. Somehow, deep in his spark, he knew that there was much more to this than merely reviving his brother and his army.

In the corners of his CPU, he knew that a storm was brewing. It was the nauseating feeling he had felt when the All-Spark had been thrust into space.

"Hey Optimus!"

His chain of thought was broken easily as a voice recorded in his audio receptors.

Optimus wasn't surprised at seeing Sam with Bumblebee and Mikaela. He appeared uneasy and was fidgeting quite a bit.

"Sam, what is it that you need?"

The teenager blinked once, and then frowned. Mikaela seemed to sense that Sam was at a loss for words and stepped in.

"Why didn't you tell us that the Decepticons were back?"

Instinctively, he knew what had happened. Slowly but surely, his heavy gaze landed on Bumblebee. In response, the smaller mech matched his gaze as he spoke through a private link.

**/They had to know eventually sir./**

Optimus let out a human-like sigh before he could catch himself. _I'm beginning to act more human than I realized,_ the mech thought with some mirth.

"Optimus, my mom already almost murdered me when she learned about what happened in Mission City, but now they're taking people that are only what, sixteen?! Not to mention that we're talking about the _Decepticons_! Who knows what'll happen to those guys!" Sam shouted hysterically, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"It's obvious that they're planning something Optimus, and we were wondering why you didn't tell us! They're going to come back aren't they?"

Exhaustedly, he stared at Mikaela's determined and knowing face. Sapphire eyes held so much strength and power in them, forcing Optimus to answer.

"I did not wish to alarm you and Sam, but it seems that now I will have to tell you two the truth."

Sam and Mikaela stood up straight and ready to hear what the great Autobot commander had to say.

"As you know, we believed that Mission City would be the end of this war between us and the Decepticons, that there would finally be some form of piece. Still, there were more Decepticons beyond Earth, and when they had learned that their leader had been deactivated on the battlefield…they craved _revenge_. Starscream, with his coward-like behavior, fled the battlefield with hopes of controlling the Decepticon army now that Megatron had gone, was completely ruined by the appearance of Soundwave, an incredibly loyal Decepticon. I feel that someone else is, as you humans say, 'pulling strings in the background'. It's clear that they will be after the All-Spark."

Swirling around them was a dark and tense aura, very well ready to swallow them up as they watched Optimus conclude his story.

Sam gulped nervously. Suddenly, his face twisted in his confusion, frowning curiously.

"But wasn't the All-Spark destroyed?" Sam questioned, recalling when he plunged the powerful cube into Megatron's spark.

As Optimus Prime's optics began to dim, Bumblebee intervened.

"A few fragments were located Sam, they're weaker than the original All-Spark, but they still contain the strength to revive one of our own. Optimus is holding one of the shards himself."

With wide eyes, Mikaela and Sam whipped their heads toward Optimus, who uncurled his metal fist to reveal, in between what would be his index finger and thumb, a tiny, metal shard. One of the All-Spark fragments was right there.

Mikaela attempted to speak. "So…they're going to try and take it from you right? Do they even know that you _have_ the fragment?"

Solemnly, Optimus nodded. "It's most likely Mikaela Banes, Starscream is liable to know, and the Decepticons know that the All-Spark isn't destroyed very easily. They will most likely be searching for it, and they will kill for it."

Swiftly a shiver ran up Sam's spine. "The humans they captured…they might die! How many did they kidnap from their families anyway Optimus?! Tens, hundreds, thousands?! I mean, I haven't noticed anyone going missing from my school, but still!! We've seen first hand how merciless those guys can be Optimus! This isn't good, this isn't good!"

Bumblebee attempted to calm Sam as he continued to imagine what would happen in the long run. All the thoughts that flooded his head contained…blood, horror, screams, death, and tears. He hated the thoughts, the terrifying thoughts running through his head. Only eighteen, ready to go to collage and he already had the lives of many hanging over his shoulders. If anyone died, he would feel guilt that would follow him to his grave.

Disgusting and stomach-churning, he could almost smell the scent of blood that had been splattered on the walls. It was almost enough to make the poor teen puke.

Mikaela on the other hand, stood cool and unruffled. When you looked deep enough into her eyes though, you could see anxiety, sympathy, and inner turmoil that weren't expressed into emotions.

"We need to help them Optimus. They're innocent people! They were dragged into a war that they weren't meant to be in."

Aged optics stared at the mechanic and nodded. "Indeed Mikaela, but fate sometimes decides that certain things must happen. Apparently, this was necessary in fate's opinion. We will save them. Everyone deserves a chance to live Mikaela, and I will not let their lives go to waste because of the Decepticon's selfish needs."

"We have an emergency here…" Mikaela muttered.

Brilliant and serene, as they watched the sun fall, it offered no comfort, even if they sat on a high cliff with lush greenery growing around them, they couldn't relax as they predicted what was to come…

Destruction was going to come soon…

Maybe the end of Earth would be coming soon…

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
__  
And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
__  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

_--"Emergeny" by Paramore_

* * *

Well everyone, here's chapter three and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, even though school has started~

Also, please take a glance at the wonderful pictures that were put up for me and that are related to this story~

Oh, remember to remove the spaces~

http:// ninjalala. deviantart. com /art/ Gift -Arts -and -Art -Trades -141453344

http:// lecidre. deviantart. com /art/ Distraction -141413044


End file.
